i think i might love you
by burn my mind
Summary: Then his eyes land on her, spinning around in circles, head tilted backwards as her hips move along to the music. There was something enchanting about her. He wanted to know more more more. Her laugh fills up the air, intoxicating him more than any vodka ever could.


Dedicated to **nlizzette7 **because she _basically _forced me to write this. (basically.)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

::

He's not all too sure why he agreed to this.

Then his eyes land on her, spinning around in circles, head tilted backwards as her hips move along to the music. There was something enchanting about her. He wanted to know _more more more_. Her laugh fills up the air, intoxicating him more than any vodka ever could. When her eyes land on him, they light up like it's Christmas morning and she's a small child. She runs towards him, head thrown back, laughs falling out of her pink lips. Blonde hair flies everywhere, creating a tornado over _blonde and yellow and blonde and yellow_. She stops in front of him, falling in a puddle in front of him all long limbs and tan skin.

"Aren't you finished?" Serena asks, head tilted to the side. Blue eyes wide with concern, as she examines his nearly full glass.

He really _can't _stand the smell, or the taste but he laughs like the question is stupid and empties the rest of it into his mouth in one large gulp. _Be cool Damien_, he tells himself. Serena lets out another laugh, golden, and giggly. She spots another bottle lying on the floor and grabs it greedily, she crosses her legs gypsy style.

"You're one of the good guys Damien," Serena sighs, pouring a little bit of the vodka into her mouth before passing the bottle off to Damien who's heart was racing. He may sort of have a little tiney tiny crush on Serena, _maybe_. So he drowns a little more vodka before putting it aside. Serena's bottom lip juts out a bit, her eyes growing wide.

"We can have fun without it!" Damien protests panicking. Serena lets out another laugh, leaning forward and laying her head in Damien's lap. She twists her body around so she's lying on her back, her legs stretched in front of her. Her eyelids grow heavy, a small yawn escaping through her lips. A mumbled okay lost in the music.

Damien can smell a mix of strawberries and Chanel on her, and oh god she's curling in her toes and stretching out her legs, her black dress riding up a little more.

"I miss Blair," Serena pouts, absentmindedly tracing patterns on her legs. _Blair, again? _The girls all she ever talks about whenever she mentions her past, she's never even mentioned anything more than a vague _it's in the past_, a wave of her hand and a pout on red lips.

"Uh, yeah," The words slip awkwardly out of Damien's mouth, "Tell me about her?" Damien asks, he could either be a genius or be tumbling into dark territory. Serena flipped her body around, so she was lying on her stomach. She puts her head in her hands, looking Damien square in the eyes.

"She's not someone you can really talk about. It's hard to describe her, and-" She cuts off suddenly, tears filling her eyes. She lifts her hand up and wipes them away furiously before standing up and dragging Damien with her.

"Dance with me?" Serena asks, all blue eyes and blonde hair and pouting lips and he thinks he might be in love with her.

(Just a tiny bit.)

"Sure," Damien replies brightly. Just because he's not exactly like Jeremy Gallangher, didn't mean he _wasn't _cool. At least he likes to think that, he is dancing with Serena van der Woodsen after all. His hands loosely on her hips, her head resting on his shoulder, blonde hair splaying over his chest and back, the side of his shoulder. The two of them swaying drunkenly together around tipsy couples giggling into the night.

"Thanks," Serena says, out of the blue.

"What for?" Damien asks, slightly baffled. Hand slipping lower, lower, lower, stop.

"Everything." Serena states seriously, before a string of giggles flow out of her lips and she rests her head back on his shoulder.

And he wants to scream, _I think I might love you_ but who doesn't love her? Everybody loves Serena, he's content with being _whatever _he is to Serena. A friend? He doesn't even know, so he sways along with her because if this is all he can get, he'll take it. He's not greedy, he's not stupid, he knows he stands no chance with having Serena loving him back.

"I-," And it almost comes out because everything is so calm and he's pretty sure he's a little tipsy but he's not ready to take such a risk, to lose this friendship because he doesn't want to keep his feelings bottled up any longer. "I really like this song."

::

**AN: **I tried. I did. I really did.


End file.
